It's Your Own Fault Vegeta
by Kimberly
Summary: This is a very funny story of a bad day Vegeta had because of one selfish decsion ^o^ *hehe* It's worth reading I promise ^_~


It's Your Own Fault Vegeta!

It was the middle of one of the coldest winters of the decade. But inside the Vegeta home it felt like one of the hottest summers ever. Everyone except Bulma was dressed in his or her bare minimum.

"It's too hot in here woman!" Vegeta growled as he walked down the hallway toward his wife who was sitting in the family room. Vegeta only had on a pair of shorts.

"It feels fine to me." Bulma answered back. She had on her favorite Hanes Her Way sweat suit. She was reading a scientific journal while her children watched TV.

"I'm hot too mom." Trunks whined as turned his head away from the 102" tv to her. He was only wearing shorts like his father.

"Me too!" Bra ran to her mother. "See my neck. It's sweating!" She not so gently wiped her neck with arm/hand to show her. She was wearing her favorite pink bathing suit.

"Careful Bra! You're going to hurt your self" Bulma winced and reached to stop her daughter.

"She'll be fine. But as for me woman, I feel like I'm being baked alive!" Vegeta plopped himself next to her on the couch and crossed his arms. Everyone was looking at Bulma. They wanted her to turn down the heat.

"I don't care you guy's. I'm not getting cramps just so that you can be cool!" "I feel just fine. So you're just going to have to deal with it!!" And with that she got up went to her office that was in the second level basement.

"Dad she has the heat up at 92 degrees!" Trunks said in a loud whisper. "Can't you do something about this before we're all cooked alive?"

Vegeta looked down at his son who was sitting way to close to the huge TV and narrowed his eyes. He was thinking about what his son just asked him. Sure, he had figured out Bulma's secret code that locked them 

out of the thermostat and kept them from turning the heat down, along time ago. Sure he could turn the heat down. Be the _hero_ to his kids. But what was stopping him? He was just as uncomfortable as they were. Then he remembered, Bulma. Vegeta sighed. Yes Bulma. Her body was so delicate and he knew how important it was for her to stay warm. Especially during this time of the month. If he turned the heat down then the majority would be happy but Bulma would suffer with camps all night long. Then _he_ would be suffering all night long and possibly for the next week because she would be griping about her cramps and how selfish he was for turning the heat down.

"No." Vegeta finally answered and got up and walked out of the family room. He was going to Bulma's office. 

'It's even hot down here' Vegeta thought as he walked down the basement hallway to her office. He stood in the doorway and silently watched her work. She had a bunch of formulas and equations written on a chalkboard.

She noticed him through her peripheral vision. "If you came down her to try to change my mind... Forget it. The heat stays on!"

"Woman if I wanted to turn the heat down, not you or your stupid little code could stop me." He stated arrogantly. "What are you working on?"

"It's not for you or your gravity machine if that's what you're wondering?" Bulma said in a smart alick kinda way.

Vegeta was not amused and frowned but he stood there patiently waiting for her answer. 

"Do you really want to know?" She asked him with an attitude tilting her head to the side.

"I asked didn't I." he shot back.

"It's a power converter that uses salt water and ultra violent rays and produces blah blah blah Its going to purify the air Blah blah blah..." 

As she spoke Vegeta started tuning her out. He was concentrating on her formula. It was wrong. 'Stupid woman, this not going to purify the air. Its going to blow up the planet!' He thought to himself.

"Are you sure you got the calculations right, for this so called purifier?" He interrupted calmly.

" Of course I do! I've been working on this project for over six months!" She was clearly offended by his doubt. "Anyways even if I didn't have my calculations right how in Kame would _you _know anyway!" She crossed her arms and continued to rant. Blah Blah Blah ... 

Vegeta tuned her out again and stared at the calculations on the board. He was figuring out how to correct her mistake. 'Maybe... if she put a seven were the six is and a... Why on earth does she have pi there! This is all wrong!' He took a deep silent breath and turned and left. 'I'll worry about this later' he thought to himself. 

"Where are you going Vegeta? I was still talking to you!!" Bulma yelled out of her office door. She was still in the middle of chewing him out for saying that she was wrong about her calculations. "Baka!" 

(What Bulma didn't know was that her husband was quite intelligent. Even smarter than her. What she also didn't know was that Vegeta would sneak in her office at night and fix all her mistakes in formulas. He didn't brag about it though. Being a Sayien brute strength was something to be proud of not one's intellectual abilities. But his true reason he kept his genius to himself was because he knew if she knew how smart he really was she would make him fix his own gravity machine when he broke it. Manual labor was too far beneath him.)

That night Vegeta couldn't take the heat anymore. Bulma had put flannel sheets on the bed and flannel PJ's. But worst of all she wanted to snuggle.

'Snuggle!! In a Thousand degree heat!! And they say I'm cruel' Vegeta screamed to himself 'She's evil I tell ya! Evil!!' 

In the middle of the night Vegeta gently released himself from his mate's grasp. He was drenched in sweat. He narrowed his eyes and starred at his delicate wife. 'Why on earth does she still suffer from cramps? She gave birth to two half Sayien children for crying out loud.?' 'Humans. Women. They are _so_ weak.' Vegeta was tempted to turn the heat down but decided to open a window instead. 

'I'll just wake up before she does and close the window. She won't even know' Vegeta smirked at his cleverness. 

After committing his stealthy act he got gingerly got back into bed and wrapped his arms around Bulma.

"Crazy woman!" he whispered in his wife's ear. The cool winter air felt great on Vegeta sweaty hot body. He figured that with all the flannel Bulma had on and around her plus his body heat, she would be safe from cramps. But around 5 a.m. Vegeta heard something he wasn't expecting.

"Achoo" Bulma let out a small sneeze.

Vegeta groggily lifted his head up and opened his eyes to look at his wife. What he saw was not the beautiful face he was used to seeing. She had a runny nose and the snot dripped over already dried snot. Her eyes were glued shut with what he guessed was eye mucus. And because she was breathing with her mouth open, she was slobbering on her pillow. She already had a dried crusty slobber trail on the other side of her face. 'Yuck!' The first thing he thought that she was possessed by one of the Nyquy race but he quickly remembered that he obliterated that race of beings along time ago. (They were slimly little body possessor that left this type of evidence on their victims) 'What could be wrong with her?'

"Cough cough" Bulma snuggled closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta felt a cool breeze on his back. In contrast to the hot room it felt great. He gazed deeper a Bulma. As another cool breeze reached him it came to him and knotted in his stomach. Bulma was sick and I mean really sick and it was all his fault. He decided to keep what the did to himself. He slowly and quietly got out the bed and closed the window before she woke up. He was trying to get back in bed when his stirring woke her.

"Vahjetah-chan.." She said in a low raspy voice. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't, due to the mucus around her eyes. "I don't feel good."

Vegeta just looked at her. He said nothing. There was nothing to say. He wasn't going to confess that her sickness was the result of his selfishness and he wasn't going to lie and act like he didn't know she was sick. Yes silence was the best choice.

"Could youd get mhe thome thissue?" she coughed out. 

He really didn't want to but he complied. Soon the bed was full of wadded up snot tissues. He watched her movements as she wiped her eyes and nose clean and struggled to breath. He always thought of her as delicate. But now. Now she was the most fragile thing he had ever seen. He felt so guilty. But still, he wasn't going to confess what he did. He was smarter than that. Wearily she pulled the comforter over her and tried to go back to sleep. Vegeta laid back down too. It would be at least two hours until breakfast.

Two hours later:

"Bulma! Don't you hear the alarm?" Vegeta said loudly as he leaned over his wife.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see her husband. The mucus was back so she had some difficulty.

"Breakfast." Vegeta said. It was a simple statement but she knew it was a command.

Slowly the words came out of her mouth " Will you fix it this morning?"

"What?!" Vegeta was horrified at the thought.

"I can't...I can't do it." Her voice was so weak. 

Vegeta scowled and flopped on the bed and crossed his arms. What could he do. I was his own fault that Bulma was too weak to cook him and the brats breakfast.

"Fine." he growled and stomped out of the room. 

Bulma was surprised he agreed but was too sick to really care enough to give it some deep thought.

When Vegeta reached the kitchen he walked straight to the fridge and looked inside it. 'There has to be something in here already cooked' he growled to himself. But there wasn't and now he cursed himself for always demanding freshly cooked meals everyday.

He heard the high pitched chattering of his children .

"Morning mom, what's for breakfast" Trunks asked as he turned the corner into the kitchen. He was surprised to see his father and not his mom.

"Where's mommy daddy?" Bra ran to her father and hugged his leg. Vegeta frowned at her show of affection but her didn't push her away.

"She is in her room. She's sick." He answered.

"Then who's gonna make us breakfast? Trunks asked with his eyes wide.

"Who does it look like. I am!" Vegeta answered in an irritated tone.

Bra and Trunks stepped back and turned up there noses

"I've seen your mother do it a thousand times. How hard can it be!" He angrily tried to convince his children.

An hour and two kitchen fires later:

"I bet you're sorry you broke all the work-bots now, aren't you daddy?" Bra innocently asked Vegeta as he patted the fire out of his apron. 

"Get dressed we're going out" Vegeta growled sadistically. His burnt apron made a smoky aura around him. He was a prince not a chef. He had lost this battle and had given up the fight. 

Trunks quickly ran to his room to get dressed. Even though he thought the sight of his father trying to cook was hilarious he was starving and couldn't wait to get to the restaurant and eat. 

Bra on the other had took her time going to her room and getting dress. She was hungry too but she couldn't help but get distracted. She _was _only three. 

Vegeta and Trunks waited for her for about twenty minutes before Vegeta got agitated with his daughter. He stomped up stairs to her room.

"What's taking you so long child!" He roared.

Bra slowly turned from what she was doing and faced her father. Vegeta was outraged when he saw what she was doing. She had forgotten that she was supposed to be getting dressed and she was playing with her Barbie's.

Vegeta's eye began to twitch and he gritted his teeth. To Bra it looked like he was making a really... scary... smile. She started to get scared. She brought the rim of her bathing suit into her mouth and began to chew on it. 

'She's not even dressed! She still has on the same thing she had on last night!' Vegeta's blood began to boil. "Trunks and I have been waiting for her for twenty minutes, _in these hot clothes _and we're about to have a _heat stroke_, in this _extremely.. hot.. house_ and she's in her room lollygagging, _playing with her stupid dolls_!' Involuntarily stands of Vegeta began to glow blond. Vegeta snatched the doll out her hand and melted it in front of her with his ki. 

"Didn't I tell you to get dressed!" He yelled.

Bra nodded her head. Tear were forming her eyes.

"Then why aren't you dressed?" He roared. 'Disobedient child'

Bra tilted her head back .She stared at the ceiling. Her mouth was wide open. Then big giant tears began falling out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and out of know where she let out a ear piercing yell-cry. It shocked Vegeta. He didn't know that his little girl had such a big mouth. Reluctantly, he tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong with you girl?" he yelled. She pointed to her melted Barbie.

"Fine. Just shut up and I'll buy you anther one. _Just. Shut. Up_!" Vegeta was already out of patience and it wasn't even 9a.m. 

Bra instantly stopped crying. "I don't want that one. I want a better one!" Bra announced. She smirked like her father.

"Fine." he growled "Just get dressed. And hurry up!" He got off his knees and began to walk out the door.

"'Daddy."

"What!"

"I don't know how to pick out my own clothes." She said in a small voice.

Vegeta gave her a look that said "What do you want me to do about it"

"Will you help me?" She asked in a small voice. She poked out her bottom lip and gave him a puppy dog face.

Vegeta was horrified. First he had to cook and now... Now he had to pick out clothes for his daughter. What next? Was he going to have to dress her too! He shouldn't of even asked. He should have know. 

It was about 9:36 when Vegeta had as much as he could take from his daughter. 

"I don't wanna wear that! She squealed "I wanna wear my yellow dress!!"

"I already told you No! Its too cold! That dress is for summer only!" Vegeta yelled "Your wearing what I picked out for you! Now get dress!"

"Noooo!" Bra cried in a high pitched voice. She ran to her daddy and hugged his legs while looking up at him. He looked down at her "Please daddy. I need to wear the yellow dress. I need it" Tears streamed down her face.

Vegeta heavily sighed "Why pray tell do you _need_ to wear the yellow dress?" He was very hot and irritated.

"Because it poofs when I turn around and it makes me happy." She barely got the words out threw her hiccups.

Vegeta looked at his daughter and slowly blinked his eyes. It was too hot the fight with her about this any longer. "Fine, Put on the dress, but you have to put on what I've taken out for you too!"

She ran and quickly put on the yellow dress and turned around watching the dress mushroom around her.

"Hurry up child!" Vegeta was waiting for her with his arms crossed.

She stopped spinning and slowly put on the pink jeans, her father picked out for her, under her dress.

"Put on the shirt too!" Vegeta yelled as he noticed his daughter purposely leaving it on the bed. 

She was about to whine but stopped when she noticed her father's frown. She slowly put on her ash gray sweatshirt with English cursive writing written across the chest. The writing was pink like her pants and it said princess. Bra was now dress. Even though she did look like a little rich ragamuffin.

Before Vegeta left with his kids, he popped his head in on Bulma to make sure she was still alive.

"I'm going out." he announced.

"Are you taking the kids?" She asked and demanded in the same sentence in her weak sick voice.

"Yes!" He answered in an angry sigh. "Do you need anything before I leave?" He didn't know why he had asked her that question. He wasn't going to do anything for her if she did need something.

"No." She answered in a whisper.

'Good' Vegeta thought and walked down the hall. He was about to walk down the steps when his Sayien super hearing heard

"Vegeta" Bulma called out to her husband in a whisper.

Vegeta dragged his feet as he walked back to his room. "What." He asked in his usual grumpy voice.

"Could you go to the infirmary and get me the vile that says REA 252?" Bulma was huddled under the covers in the fetal position .

Vegeta growled through his teeth. Vegeta thoughts screamed 'Go and get it yourself!' but he knew with this antibiotic she should be well within the next 24hrs. And it _was_ his fault that she was sick. So he walked to the first level basement where the infirmary was located and got the vile for her. Even though he felt like he was two seconds from a heat stroke.

"Anything else?" he asked. 'Why in Kame did I ask her that?' His eyes were wide in fear that she'd say yes.

"Um.." Bulma wanted some orange juice but she could see that her husbands patience was already wearing thin and he still had a full day to go with the kids. "No, I'm fine thank you" she said in a weary whisper.

"Ok then." He said to her and walked out the bedroom door and went down stairs. When he got down the stairs he told Trunks, who had stripped down to only his pants, to go and get his mother some orange juice. When Trunks came back. They had to wait for him to get dressed again. Finally, they were all ready to leave.

As they walked out the door Vegeta took Bra by the arm threw her in the air and caught her in a cradle position. He was about to take off in flight when he noticed Trunks heading for the car.

"Where are you going boy?"

"I thought we were going out to eat?" Trunks answered back.

Vegeta took a deep breath. " Why are you headed to the car. You can fly."

Trunks winced. "But its to cold to fly!"

Vegeta said nothing he just frowned in disgust at his son's weakness.

"It's not that it's to cold for me..." Trunks added. "but Bra might catch a cold flying in the winter air!" Trunks was hoping that his father would believe his concern about his little sis. In actuality, Trunks felt it was too cold for him to fly.

Vegeta looked down at his daughter who he held snug in his arms. He knew that it was cold out side but he also knew that his Ki would shield her from the wind and keep her warm from the cold. He then looked at his son who was looking at him with wide eyes. 'He thinks I'm stupid.' Vegeta narrowed his eyes and frowned at Trunks. 'Weak human blood, making a wimp out of my son.' 'He can't even fly in the cold!' 'Stupid human blood!' Vegeta relented and without a word he walked to the hover car.

Trunks deeply exhaled. He thought he had pulled one over on his father.

Both Bra and Trunks had to sit in the back seats of the car. Trunks hated sitting in the back especially when there was no one sitting in the front.

"Dad can I sit in the front? Pleeeaaassse." Trunks asked.

"No. You know the rules." Vegeta answered quickly. He was deep in thought. He was trying to remember how to drive this stupid contraption .

'This is soo stupid!' Trunks thought to himself 'They let me fight against warriors that have the strength to blow up the whole world, but I can't sit in the front seat of the car because I'm too young and it's too dangerous?' He crossed his arms and pouted 'My parents priorities are all messed up!'

As they got on there way they quickly found themselves in heavy traffic. Vegeta was a very aggressive driver. He swerved in and out of traffic, tail gated, he cut people off, purposely didn't allow cars to merge in, and cursed, threatened, and flicked off people who did the same to him. Needless to say his children were terrified.

'_Maybe I should have flown_' Trunks regretted as he held on to his seat belt for dear life.

It was inevitable, but Vegeta finally had an accident. He hit a pedestrian sending him flying forward over a couple cars. 

"Oops" Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the guys terrified and pain stricken face as the car hit him. 'He froze like a deer.' Vegeta thought and laughed louder. Vegeta stopped laughing when he realized his accident now caused a traffic jam. Bra and Trunks couldn't believe what just happened. They were too shocked to speak.

Vegeta got out of his car and yelled "What's going on! Why isn't any one moving?"

A huge guy in a car in front of them screamed. "There's been a accident. Some guy just got hit by a car!"

"What! are you telling me that I'm stuck here because some jerk-off is laying in road?" Vegeta roared. "Move him out of the way so I can get were I going!"

The guy in front just shook his head and ignored Vegeta's command. This act enraged Vegeta. Vegeta stomped over to the guys car. With wide eyes Bra watched her crazy father pull the huge guy out of his car window and engage in giving him the beating of his life. 

Trunks just hid his face in his hands in embarrassment. 'It's _your fault _dad.' 'You're the one who hit the guy with our car, causing the traffic jam. Why are you taking it out on this guy?'

Bra noticed her fathers hand starting to glow. He was going to send this guy to the next dimension. "Daddy no!" she screamed.

Vegeta looked over at his children as if he just remembered they were there. He then looked back at the guy, who was lying unconscious on the ground, and kicked him one last time before he walked backed to his car. He angrily sat in the driver's seat and put a death grip on the steering wheal. 

'That did make me feel a little better' Vegeta thought

"Daddy." Bra had fear in her voice

"What." Vegeta answered still looking ahead at the unmoving traffic and the other half- dead guy laying in the street.

"Were you going to blast that guy?" she asked

"Yes."

"But isn't it wrong to kill someone?" she was confused

"Only if your not strong enough to avoid punishment." 

Trunks was amazed at his father logic but said nothing. It was the total opposite of what he learned from his mother and the Son's.

"But Momma said its wrong to kill...?" she stated but the question was in her tone.

"Believe what you want child!" Vegeta growled "I don't care." He was tired of all the questions.

Bra sat back in her seat and thought about it. "I believe _you_ daddy." she finally said.

Vegeta smiled to himself. Trunks looked down at his little sis and thought 'She's just as crazy as he is"

They sat there for about two more minutes. Until Vegeta anger finally exploded.

"To HFIL with this!!" Vegeta got out the car, slammed the door and picked up the car and lifted it to were the traffic was clear. They were now on there way again.

"Dad" Trunks spoke as he watched his father drive past restaurant after restaurant

"What" 

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"To eat" 

"Yeah, but where?" Trunks asked again.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Where there's a buffet"

"There's a buffet restaurant at the mall!" Bra happily announced.

"We're not going to the mall so don't even ask again!" Vegeta growled.

"But.. but you said you were going to get me a new dolly" She began to whine in a high pitched voice.

Vegeta was starting to get a headache. He was hungry and was tired of being around his children.

"Dad if you take us to the mall, you can kill to birds with one stone" Trunks suggested. Trunks real motive was not to get his sister's doll but to get the TimeEc Action figure that he has been wanting for at least a week. 'If I can get dad to pay for it then I can save my allowance for something else.' He smirked at his cleverness.

"What did I say!. We are not going to mall!!" Vegeta yelled in an absolute tone.

Vegeta pulled into the mall parking lot about 35 minutes later. It was packed with cars just like he figured it would be. He wanted to get a parking spot close to one of the malls entrances so he circled the various mall parking lots for an hour. 

It was about 12:33p.m when Trunks couldn't take it any more. "Dad. Please! Just choose a spot. I'm starving!" Trunks whined. Bra had already fallen to sleep from being in the car so long. "Dad who cares if we park in B.F.A. We'll just fly to the entrance!" Trunks pleaded.

Vegeta was hungry too, so he decided to take his sons advice. When they got into the mall it was plagued with people. Vegeta was carrying Bra in his arm. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Vegeta hated large crowds for a number of reasons. One reason was because his hearing was so sensitive and the stupid chattering of so many people made him crazy. But most of all, he hated being touched. And in large crowds that was inevitable. 

'Now where's that stupid restaurant' Vegeta thought.

As they made their way through the crowds, Trunks was having a hard time keeping up with and keeping track of his dad because of all the people. So he did the only logical thing he could think of. He grabbed his fathers hand. Vegeta stopped in his tracks and his body stiffened. Trunks could see by his fathers side profile that Vegeta was grinding his teeth ( making that scary smile again) and his eyes were tightly closed. Trunks was tempted to let go of his fathers hand but he didn't because he didn't want to get lost. Vegeta took a deep breath and slightly tightened his sons grasp in his and began to walk quickly toward the restaurant again.

When they finally got to the restaurant there was a long line. Vegeta appeared to be calmly standing in line and waiting his turn with his daughter who was perched on his arm and his son who's hand he was still holding. Trunks wanted to let go of his dad's hand. Girls were walking past them and he was starting to get embarrassed. Trunks looked up at his dad to ask his dad to let go but got scared at what he saw. Vegeta's demeanor looked calm but his face. Oh Kame his face! 

'Dad looks insane!' Trunks screamed in his thoughts 'I knew dad was acting way to calm. 'This is bad! This is really bad!' 

When they finally got to the hostess:

"One adult two children" Vegeta stated in his usual grumpy voice. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta but were out of food...the Son's..." She whispered. She couldn't finish what she was saying she was too terrified.

Vegeta slowly tilted his head back giving the woman a deathly stare and slowly glided his tongue across his teeth. Vegeta then spoke in a voice that was so calm and so maliciously evil that it could have scared the devil " Then I guess you better go and find us some." He walked pasted her and into the restaurant with his children in tow and sat at a booth. The girl began to cry she knew that she would never find enough food to feed his family.

Surprisingly the cooks did find enough food to feed the Vegeta family. (And no one even had to get blasted.) 

Trunks and Vegeta quickly ate all of their food but Bra.. she took forever to finish. Vegeta could swear that she chewed every piece of her food a least 30 times. And to watch her eat and wait and wait and wait for her to finish was wearing heavily on his nerves. With his mouth open and his eyes rolled in his head Vegeta massaged his temples with his index fingers.

"Hurry up Bra" He said in an agitated sigh.

"I am." She pouted and crossed her arms for about two minutes then resumed eating.

At her actions Vegeta's narrow eyes opened wide as he gazed at his daughter. He wanted to blast her. Not kill her just blast her. 

"You're finished!" He roared and picked up his daughter and began to leave the restaurant.

"Noooo! I'm still hungry!" She protested throwing a tantrum in his arms.

"Then you should have hurried up!" Vegeta roared back, holding a tight grasp on his wiggling daughter.

He was just about to walk out into the crowd when he remembered his son. "Trunks." Vegeta held out his hand so his son could grab it. Trunks reluctantly grabbed his fathers hand as two pretty girls walked past giggling. He blushed and bowed his head in humiliation. 

"Dad are we still going to the toy store?" Trunks asked his father.

"No!"

"Why not? You promised I could get..." Bra whined but was interrupted.

"Because you're acting like a little brat!" Vegeta angrily glared in his daughter eyes. He could tell as she looked back into his that she was just like her mother; she had no _real_ fear of him.

"I'm sorry. Can I have my dolly now?" She bowed her head and gave him a puppy dog face and poked out her bottom lip.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her. She was giving him the same face that Bulma gives him when she wants something that she knows that there is no way in Kame he would never agree to give or do.

"We'll see" Vegeta huffed.

Trunks smirked. He knew they were headed for the toy store. "Dad."

"What."

" Can I get something too?" Trunks asked.

"We'll see"

'Yes!!!' Trunks thought as he happily walked with his father 'TimeEc action figure here I come!' 

When they got to KB Toy Store Vegeta just stood at the entrance of the overly congested store. He hated going in that store. It was the most sought out store in the whole mall and it was also the smallest and most narrow. The isles barely allowed two people who were walking in separate direction to get past each other. Everyone rubbed up against each other and the brats.. Other people's little brats were always running around stepping on his feet, bumping into him, and shoving him out of the way trying to get to toy after toy. He knew if he went in there (while his children took forever picking out their toys) he'd blast someone for sure. If he wasn't positive about anything else, he was sure he'd blast someone into the next dimension if he went into that store. Then Bulma will be mad at him because his deed would be all over the news and in the news papers, _again._

"Trunks"

"Yes father?"

"Watch your sister in this store while you guys pick out your toys. I'll be over there.." Vegeta pointed at Walden Books, which was directly across the walk way "Call out to me when you two find the toys you want."

Vegeta put his daughter down and she grabbed her brothers hand. Vegeta watched them disappear in the multitude of people.

"Trunks" Vegeta called out. 

"Yes sir?" Trunks called back. Neither one of them could see each other.

"Watch your sister."

"Yes sir" he huffed out. He didn't want to watch her as she picked out a toy . She took forever. Trunks looked down at his little sister "Squirt, I'm picking out my toy first!"

She pouted and tried to cross her arms but couldn't because Trunks wouldn't let go of her hand. When Trunks got to isle where his action figure was located who did he see. None other than his best friend in the whole world.

"Goten!" Trunks yelled in a high pitched voice "I didn't know you were going to be here today!" 

"Yeah my mom said I could get a TimeEc action figure since I got a good report card!" 

The two boys joked around and debated which action figure they were going to get. Bra watched the boys for about ten minutes before she realized that Trunks had forgotten all about her. She frowned (like her father) at them and decided that she wasn't going to wait for Trunks. She was going to the Barbie isle by herself .

Vegeta was in Walden Books taking his time looking around. He knew that with his children in the toy store, he had more than enough time to find something interesting to read. He walked past the magazine section (he hated those things because they were mostly advertisements and perfume samples) and walked to the special interest section. He flipped through a couple of martial arts books. There wasn't anything in them that he didn't already know. He then walked to the massage section and picked up a book on Karma Sutra. As he flipped through the pages his eyes widened, his head tilted and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. (Apparently there are still some things the Great Prince could learn)

'Wow. Is that really possible?' A devilish smirk came across Vegeta's lips.

He put the book down and went to the language section. He picked up a book on learning English. He flipped through each page of the book so quickly the pages and his finger looked like a blur. 

Chichi was in the book store too and she noticed Vegeta who was staring intensely at the blurred pages of his book. (it was now actually his fourth book on the subject) 

"Whatcha doing Vegeta? Seeing how fast you can turn the pages." She jested as she walked closer to him. (She had learned from Bulma along time ago that Vegeta had a higher tolerance for women because on Planet Vegeta all the men were taught to make allowances for female inappropriate behavior, attitudes and comments because their was so few of them.)

He looked up and turned his head to the direction of the voice. He let out an irritated sigh "What do you want?' He growled.

"Nothing." She took a better look at the book he had in his hand. "So.. are you thinking about learning English?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I already know English." He answered in a tone that screamed Go Away!

Chichi was shocked. "Are you telling me that you have known English this whole time or you just learned it just now as you flipped through that book?" Her eyes narrowed.

"The latter" Vegeta said arrogantly and crossed his arms.

Chichi started to laugh. "You almost had me there... hehe.. Yup you almost had me!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her and began to walk away from her. "Believe what you want Baka woman."

Chichi angered by his insult " Ok Vegeta... How are you today?" (She started to speak in English. She had studied it for years)

Vegeta stopped and turned toward her direction. He had a smirk on his face. He was more than happy to take up her challenge. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. And your self?"

To say the least Chichi was dumbfounded but she quickly gathered her nerve and continued with the challenge " I'm doing well. Isn't it a nice day?"

They went back and forth speaking in proper polite English (that's usually the only thing you learn in language how to books) until Vegeta, bored with how this was going decided to use words that he knew Chichi wouldn't know how to respond to . (The third book he read was How to Speak English like a Native. Needless to say it wasn't teaching polite conversation.) 

"Nani !!" Chichi didn't understand what he just said to her.

"What woman, you don't understand what I just asked you?" Vegeta asked arrogantly in English.

"Of course I did!" She answered in Japanese

"Then answer me" Vegeta had a evil victorious smirk on his face. 

As Chichi stumbled over her English trying to answer Vegeta's question (a question she didn't have any clue how to answer or what was asked) Vegeta's view focused on what was going on inside the toy store. Chichi finally relented.

"I give up.. Vegeta. I don't have answer for your question." She looked at Vegeta who attention was on something else. "What did you ask me any way?"

Vegeta glanced at her then back to the toy store. " Trust me you don't want to know." He put his book down and started walking back to the toy store.

"I didn't know you were so smart. I guess I..."

"Of course you didn't because you keep comparing me to that Baka third class Saiyan husband of yours!" He rudely interrupted as he walked away from her.

"Hey! You can't talk about my Goku like that!" She yelled in her typical manner.

"I'll talk about Kacarrott anyway I want." And with that he was gone.

'Just as I thought' Vegeta watched Bra climbing up the shelves trying to get a Barbie on the top shelf. 'Where's Trunks I told him to watch her!' He growled to himself. After retrieving her doll Bra slipped and started to fall. The fear that his daughter was going to get hurt made Vegeta's ki rise instantly and he ran to her (so quickly it created a blur of his image behind him) and pushed people out of his way sending them flying every which way. 

"Hi daddy!' She squealed happily as she plopped in her father's arms. She had no clue that she could have been seriously hurt from her fall. "Looky I found the dolly I want." She waved the doll in Vegeta's face. Can I get him some clothes too?" 

Vegeta looked at his daughter. She had already picked out a packet that had coordinating clothes for the doll.

"Where's your brother?" Vegeta angrily asked. Bra shrugged her shoulders. In anger Vegeta's ki began to rise. Like a piece of metal to a magnet Trunks found his angry father.

"Dad, Bra left me....I was picking out my toy and Bra left me." Trunks fear was apparent.

Vegeta said nothing

"Dad honestly I've been practically looking for her this whole time!"

Vegeta gaze caught Goten's figure in the corner of his eyes. "Practically, huh." Vegeta had a low growl in his voice. " Son, I asked you to do one thing..." Vegeta anger was quickly rising. He took a deep breath to calm down "Are you ready to go!"

Trunks exhaled deeply. He knew if his dad changed the subject to something else, that subject was dead. He was no longer in trouble. "Yeah I'm ready! I got a TimeEc action figure!" He excitedly held up the box that contained his toy to show his father.

Vegeta had to do a double take. Then he looked at his daughters doll. Then he slowly turned his gaze back at Trunks' "action figure." He saw virtually no difference between the two. 

"Go get something else." His voice was calm but it had an irritate ring in it.

"Why? This is what I want."

"Go get something else or don't get anything at all!" His voice was still calm but it was rumbling like thunder. 

Trunks' ki rose and he glared at his father and yelled "Why! Why can't I get my toy. Its all I've ever wanted!" (its all he's wanted since the other thing he wanted last week)

Vegeta's ki rose tremendously and his eyes widened. "You're not getting the Barbie doll. So put it back!" he was no longer trying to stay calm he was yelling at his son in the middle of the toy store. 

The many customers started looking at him like he was a terrible father. Some of the people were even bold enough to tell him so.

Trunks started yelling back. "I don't care what you say!!" He raised his hands above his head and quickly brought them back down turning SSJ "I'll buy it myself!!!!!" His fiery ki burnt some of the people who happened to be standing around him.

Vegeta's jaw dropped and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He was in total shock. He couldn't believe that his son had just disrespected him and thrown a major tantrum in a crowed... public ...place...over a Barbie doll. He had no control over his body anymore. Bra could feel her father's ki rapidly rising, even though there was no outward appearance of it. She franticly wiggled out of his arms, fell to the floor and ran to safety. She barely made it out of the store before Vegeta turned SSJ2. The fiery blaze of his ki injured most of the people in the store and sent the rest of the people running out screaming for their lives. But he still had no control over his body. It was his inner rage that transformed him.

Sensing the two tremendous but familiar ki's Goku ran into the store thinking something was wrong. However he didn't expect to find Trunks throwing a tantrum and Vegeta paralyzed by rage.

"Uh..Hey you two! Calm down." Goku said in a calming voice. He walked over to the two SSJ's "Trunks what going on?" 

Trunks slowly calmed himself and looked up at Goku "Dad won't let me get a TimeEc action figure. He thinks its a Barbie doll!!"

Goku looked at the almost completely melted action figure in Trunks hand. He frowned. He had to agree with Vegeta. It was a Barbie doll. And now he regretted allowing Goten to get one too. Goku looked at Vegeta he still hadn't moved. 

Goku waved his hand in front of Vegeta's face. "Hello.. hello in there..."

Vegeta slowly turned his head toward the voice. He couldn't understand what was said and he couldn't see who talking to him. Not only was he paralyzed by rage, now he was deaf and blind too. 

Goku, who has the ability to sense the power and strength in people, sensed an awaking in Vegeta. It was a power so strong, so deadly, and so limitless that it would allow Vegeta to be even stronger than him. Fortunately for Trunks, he hadn't tapped into it yet, but the door was now open.

"Uh...Vegeta I think I'm gonna take Trunks to my home tonight.. Ok? Goku had a little fear in his tone.

Vegeta had no idea what was said but he nodded anyway. Then he thought he heard Trunks' voice while he was still nodding, and then he felt someone reach into his jacket pocket. Slowly Vegeta's head turned toward his son's ki. It was at the registers. His sight was slowly returning to him, but what he saw returned him back to his incapacitated state. It was Trunks giving him a wide sheepish grin. He was buying that TimeEc Barbie doll!!!

*****

When Vegeta got home..

Bulma had turned down the heat when they were gone and he was relieved to find that the temperature in the house was now livable. He and Bra went upstairs to check on Bulma.

"Are you still alive?" He jested in a monotone gruffy voice.

"Barely." She joked back. In actuality she looked and felt a lot better than she did that morning.

Bra jumped on the bed and into her mother arms. "Looky what I got!" Bra showed her mother her new doll.

"Very Nice" Bulma winced when saw what her daughter had on. "Who dressed you sweetie."

"Me and Daddy!! Don't I look pretty?" Bra spread her dress across her lap. 

Bulma gave her daughter a fake smile. Then turned to her husband .

"Where's Trunks?"

"He's at Kacarrott's." Vegeta sighed "He'll be staying there tonight."

"Oh...Why? He knows he has school tomorrow." Bulma asked as she sat up trying to sit more comfortably. 

"He's too scared to come home?" Vegeta said in an icy tone.

Her eyes grew wide with curiosity and fear. "Why? What did he do this time?"

Vegeta voice became agitated and his eyes narrowed "He threw a tantrum in the toy store." 

"What? Why did he do that?" There was fear in her voice. She was shocked.

"Because I told him to get something other than that TimeEc Barbie doll!" He growled.

"Vege-chan TimeEc's are action figures not Barbie dolls. There's a difference..."

"No Bulma, there isn't." He interrupted. He glared angrily at Bra's new doll. Bra saw what her father was doing and hid her new doll behind her back. She didn't want him to melt this one too.

"Chichi told me that she was going to buy Goten one so I'm sure..." She tried to convince Vegeta but was interrupted. 

"If Chichi doesn't mind Goten growing up to be a little kudamono that's her business! BUT NOT MY SON!!" Vegeta roared.

Bulma could help but giggle "So did you get him the doll after he threw the tantrum?"

"No. And I wasn't going allow him choose anything else either! But the little brat took advantage of my confused state of anger and pick-pocketed me and bought #@*&%^% doll anyway?"

"Your kidding?" She was out right laughing now. 

"No. I'm not" He said in a tone that clearly expressed that he did not find the situation amusing.

Vegeta sat at the foot of her side of the bed and placed her feet on his lap "I don't know what's wrong with our kids lately. Bra was acting up too. I think they are learning bad habits from the Son's..... Maybe Trunks and Bra shouldn't hang around them so much." Vegeta looked really distress. It was a very un-Vegeta like expression.

'Maybe they shouldn't hang around _you _so much.' Bulma though to herself. She could tell by his voice and face that he was serious and hurt by the way his kids behaved, so she didn't want to point the finger at him.

"So are you going to punish him when he comes back home?" She asked in a worried tone.

Vegeta paused and thought about the question "No."

"No?" She was truly surprised by his answer. "So why don't you go and get him. He's probably terrified of what you might do!"

"Fear of one's father is good for a growing children. It keeps them in check." Vegeta smirked and got up and headed out the room. "Do you need anything?" Vegeta asked with an expressionless face but his thoughts screamed 'Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!'

"Um...no I'm fine thank you" Bulma smiled warmly to her husband and tucked herself under the covers. But her thoughts screamed 'Jerk, don't ask to do something for me if you don't intend on doing it! I should have you do something just for the heck of it!!'

Relieved, Vegeta nodded and went down stairs. Bra followed her father like a shadow.

Vegeta wanted to go train and work off some aggression but he couldn't because he destroyed all the work-bots and now above all things, he had to be Bra's babysitter. He flipped through the 700+ channels but couldn't find anything to watch. Bra sat in front of the huge tv playing with her new doll and one of her old female dolls. She combed the new male doll's hair until it stood up like her fathers.

"Women! come in here and make my dinner!" She said in her best daddy voice. Then she continued making the male doll talk "You can't talk to me like that do you know how I am!!" 

Vegeta watched his daughter playing for a couple of minutes. He noticed that the male doll was really cruel. He frowned when the "male doll" addressed the female doll using his daughters name.

"Bra."

She slowly turns to face her father "Yes daddy"

"If you date a guy and he treats you like that you blast him!... Because if you won't I will!" His voice sounded sadistic 

Bra looked quizzically at her father and tilted her head "Ok daddy."

(Vegeta had tunnel vision. He couldn't see that the male doll was actually how his daughter saw him. She didn't think that he was a bad person. He was just the only male role model she had. He was actually her favorite person in the whole world.) 

About two hours had pasted both Bra and Vegeta were completely bored. Vegeta had allowed Bra to watch one of her Barney tapes but made her cut it off when she laughed at him when she caught him tapping his foot and bobbing his head side to side in beat with the songs. He couldn't help it. Those songs, its beat, and those melodies.. It wasn't his fault. It hypnotized him.

Bra walked to her father and made the face he couldn't say no to "Daddy"

"What is it" He was trying not to look at her.

She grabbed his face and made him look at her "Can I comb your hair?" (Blink Blink of the sparking blue eyes)

Vegeta looked at his manipulative daughter and sighed. She smiled excitedly and ran to get her hair stuff. Vegeta knew he was going to regret this.

She stood on the couch to comb her daddy's hair. She tried to part it down the middle and lay it flat but it wouldn't cooperate. Then she mad a fantastic discovery

"Daddy"

"What"

"Your hair is really soft"

"I know"

She touched her hair and pouted a little. "It's softer than mine" Bra knew that she had beautiful silky soft hair and she couldn't believe that anyone could have softer hair than her.

"Are you finished?"

She quickly returned to combing her father hair. Before long Vegeta hair was full of pony tails, barrettes, braids (knots), and something he definitely wasn't expecting 

"Daddy your hair is going to look soo beautiful!" Bra had rolled a large amount of the middle portion of Vegeta's hair in a comb so it would curl. _She thought it would curl_. She didn't realize that rolling ones hair tightly back and forth around a comb would actually make the hair knot around the comb. "Uh oh" she whispered to herself. She tried to gingerly pull the comb out of his hair but it wouldn't budge. She tugged and tugged at it in all directions but the comb wouldn't come out. Tears started forming in her eyes and she pulled the rim of her shirt in her mouth and started to chew on it. She knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. 

A few minutes went by when Vegeta realized that his daughter had stopped playing in his hair.

"Are you finished?" He asked 

"Uh huh" There was fear in her voice

"Well, how do I look?"

Bra started crying. Then Vegeta ran to mirror. 

"AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed like a coward who was about to be murdered. "MY HAIR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!" Vegeta eyes looked they were going to pop out again, and he was tugging at the comb trying to pull it out without ripping out his hair. He had never realized how important his hair was to him until now. And now it was too late. "IT'S RUINED!!! MY HAIR IS RUINED!!!!" He angrily glared at Bra. He wanted to be really mad at her but she was crying so hysterically he found it hard to stay mad at her. He looked back at the mirror and at all the knots and the comb that trapped so much of his soft silky locks. He wanted to cry too. The tears stung behind his eyes. "My old friend...." he whined " The only thing I had left that was unchanged from Vegeta." He had never been so sad in his whole life.

*****

It was late by the time that Vegeta got Bra to stop crying and forgive herself for what she did. He helped her get ready for bed and that night they made up a secret goodnight kiss. She would kiss her palm and blow a kiss to her daddy, he would catch, it touch two fingers to his lips and flick his kiss to her and she'd catch his.

Vegeta decided to fix the errors in Bulma's formula before he went to bed. The phone began to ring right when he sat down at the desk in his sitting room. Even though he was right beside the phone he didn't bother to answer it. He knew it wasn't for him. He worked on her numerous formulas making sure that he imitated her handwriting perfectly. He worked for about an hour then was interrupted by Bulma

"What happened to your hair?" She yelled in shock.

Bulma presence took Vegeta by surprise. "Bra happened" he said as he tried to hide her work papers.

Bulma walked into his sitting room. When she got to him she not so gingerly grabbed his hair.

"How?...Why did she do this?" Bulma was trying to understand how Bra could melt plastic in his hair without him knowing it. 

Vegeta paused then finally answered in an embarrassed sigh. "She was making me pretty." He didn't tell her that it was he who melted the comb creating the dried plastic glob in his hair. He thought that if he melted the comb with his ki the plastic would drip out of his hair (It was the logic of a crazy man who had spent too much time with his horrible children)

Bulma couldn't help but laugh. Vegeta was the last person in the world she would ever imagine playing beauty salon.

"Go away." Vegeta huffed. "I don't appreciated being the butt of your joke."

"Ahh come-on Vege-chan don't act so grumpy. Its only hair"

"Woman I don't think you understand how serious this is." He roared "A Sayien's hair does not grow. What we are born with is what we die with!!"

"Oh yeah." She stepped back and looked at his damaged hair "I remember you telling me something about that when you came out of the Chamber of Spirit and Time for the first time...." She began inspecting his hair. " I don't think this melted plastic will ever come out. I think we're going to have to cut your hair."

Vegeta's shoulders slumped. "I figured as much"

"I know! After you cut this crap out of your hair just turn to SSJ3 and then transform back." Bulma suggested excitedly. "Your hair grows really long in that transformation! Maybe..."

"Baka that's a stupid idea!" Vegeta interrupted shooting her idea down "When I return to my natural state my hair will return to the state it was in before I transformed!" His facial expression said "Duh"

"Well excuse me for trying!" She yelled back.

(What Bulma didn't know was Vegeta had already tried that idea, earlier, after he cut out a couple of knots, and it didn't work) 

She could tell by his eyes that getting his hair cut was a very hard pill for him to swallow. Then a sick feeling came over her. "Is Bra still alive?" 

"Of course she is stupid" Vegeta spat out.

"Is she hurt?"

"Of course she isn't ..Sheesh woman what do you take me for!" He glared angrily at her. 'How could she even think I'd hurt my little girl' "Get out of my sight! Woman." He spat out.

Bulma ignored his command and clutched her chest in relief. She looked at Vegeta as if he had just said the dumbest thing in the world. "_What do I take you for?" _She yelled "Vegeta, just the other day you blasted a guy for touching you and you bumped into him!!"

Vegeta smirked at the memory. "So. I wouldn't hurt my own family!"

"Well that's good to know because I'm the one who will be cutting your hair!"

Vegeta stood up quickly knocking his chair on the floor "You won't come near my hair with scissors Woman. You have no idea how to cut hair!"

"That may be so Vegeta!" She yelled and put her hands on her hips "I my _not_ have a clue how to cut hair. But there is not a barber on this planet that will agree to cut your hair. Not with your reputation!" 

It took a while and a bit more convincing from Bulma but Vegeta finally sighed and relented: She decided to cut his hair in their bedroom.

Vegeta sat on the floor between Bulma's legs as she sat in a chair and cut the melted plastic and braded knots out of his hair.

"Chichi called just before I came into your sitting room."

"I figured that was her." Vegeta said as he sat perfectly still. (He didn't want her to make a mistake and give him a bald spot)

"Is that so?" Bulma answered.

"Yes that's so." Vegeta spat out. "I've learned a couple of things about you women since I lived on this planet."

Interested in her husbands epiphany Bulma stopped cutting his hair. She had to hear this.

"You women are weak. That's a given.." Vegeta arrogantly continued "But the tongue, it's such a light muscle and still so few of you are able to hold it."

"What!" Bulma angrily grabbed a hand full of Vegeta's hair which shook his head side to side. She leaned closer to him and put the scissors in his face. "You must of forgot who has the fate of your hair in _Her_ hands!"

"Just by your show of anger their must be some truth to what I said" He had a victorious tone in his voice.

"Oh Shut. Up!" Bulma spat out and snipped angrily at his hair

"Be careful with my hair woman! You'll be sorry if you mess it up" Vegeta roared

"Trust me Vegeta, you'll be more sorry than I will. Anyways I'm done" She gently pushed his head forward to tell him to get up. 

Vegeta slowly got up and walked to a mirror. He stared at his reflection for a couple of minutes taking in his new appearance. Bulma couldn't tell if he liked or hated the hair cut. He was a master at hiding his feelings. 

'Man I'm fine!' Vegeta thought as he gazed at himself. 'I should have cut my hair along time ago.'

"So. What do you think?" Bulma asked as she clutched the scissors in her hands and stared at him. She was kind of afraid that he hated it and would be mad at her because she cut it.

Vegeta glanced at her then looked back at himself in the mirror and smirked "It'll do."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief because she knew, even if he never came right out an said it, he liked it.

Bulma watched her husband as he stared at himself and brushed his hair off his shoulders. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. How he looked so GQ and sexy in his black chino's and ribbed mock turtle neck. How he glided confidently through each movement he made. His new hair cut made him even more desirable. Bulma gritted her teeth and cursed the fact that she was on her monthly.

'God he's fine' She lusted.

Vegeta looked back at his wife and walked to her to her in his usual sexy strut. He was drinking her in with his gaze.

Her knees were getting weak as she watched him come closer to her. 'Curse my monthly! Curse it!!!' "Vegeta I know what you thinking and I'm not in the mood!" (She lied)

"Sure you aren't" His gaze became even more seductive.

"I'm serious." her threat was weak. But her anger was becoming apparent. She was angry because she knew that she wasn't going to get any satisfaction tonight. 

Vegeta seductively licked his lips and took his wife into his arms and kissed her on her neck, on her chin, on her nose, and on her mouth. Bulma couldn't help it. She was being cooperative and very responsive. As Vegeta let his tongue explore her mouth his need for her grew and grew. Her desires grew too which made her even more frustrated. Vegeta kissed his way up to her ear and whispered something in her ear

Bulma stiffened, her eyes grew wide and she screamed "No!" She pushed him away from her. It shocked him more than it moved him.

"Why?"

"You know what time of the month it is!" She angrily reminded. 

"What the blood? That doesn't matter to me. When I was a kid I used to eat raw meat all the time!"

Bulma was completely shocked by what her husband just said. She couldn't even react. She stood there staring at him. Blinking very hard. "You're disgusting!!" She finally spat out, turned away from him and stomped to the bed.

"Then how about just me then?" Vegeta stood there wide eyed, hoping she'd agree.

She angrily turned and glared at him and got into bed.

Vegeta winced 'I'll take that as a no.' "Then can we just do that thing I learned today?"

"I SAID NO VE-GE-TA!" Bulma threw the sheets and comforter over her and tucked the covers under her body making a make-shift cocoon around her body so that Vegeta couldn't touch her even when he got under the covers. 

"What did I do now?!!" Vegeta yelled . He was confused and he was trying to understand why Bulma suddenly got was so mad.

"I'm not talking to you! You disgusting dunderhead!" She plopped herself back. Her head sunk deep in her pillow. Her hair fell and feathered around her face as she tightly shut her eyes as if to ignore any more comments Vegeta might make.

Vegeta walked slowly to the bed. "Stupid #%#! P.M.S." he grumbled as he got into bed. "Stupid *&*^&^ %^#*^*&^% day!" 

Vegeta had a horrible day and now he was going to sleep frustrated (in more ways than one.) Vegeta hovered over his wife making one last plea with his eyes. She slowly opened her eyes feeling his presence above her. Nope is didn't work. She pushed him away.

"Get away from me. Pervert!" She screamed.

Vegeta growled and plopped himself on his back . Shaking the whole bed. He then unbuttoned and took off his pants in a kicking fit and let them fly to the floor. His actions viciously shook whole bed. Because of the inertia of Vegeta's tantrum, Bulma had to hold onto the mattress and to her covers for dear life just so she would not topple off the bed.

'And _he_ wonders why our children act the way they do!' She thought and rolled her eyes. 

"You're a tease woman!"

Bulma sat straight up and turned to her husband "Tease?!?! I told you NO _even before you got hot and bothered_!" Bulma seethed ."What do you hear when I talk?!! Is it Blah Blah Blah!!!?!!"

"Nan de mo" Vegeta growled and cut off the light.

"Don't whatever me!!! It your own fault Vegeta!"

"Hmph" Vegeta rolled to his side so that his back was facing Bulma.

"Well hmph right back atcha!" Bulma yelled She then preceded to re-tuck her make shift cocoon around her and plopped back in the bed but this time she turned so her back was facing Vegeta. "Jerk"

"Baka."

A few minutes went by.....

"Vegeta-chan"

There was a pause before he answered "What"

"Tomorrow"

Vegeta smiled to himself

"Oyasumi"

"Good night, Bulma-chan"

Who knows maybe tomorrow _will _be better.....

the end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Balls Dragon Ballz, or Dragon BallGT blah blah blah....Oh, the names of stores used in the story...... just for the familiar effect; they are really great stores to shop at ^_^ I don't own them either I'm just a poor kid with a computer and an active imagination ^_~

If you like the fic or if you didn't tell me ^_^ I'll respond (nicely) either way I promise! tenshi@peoplepc.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
